


Trapped In A Loop

by SapphicLilly



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, I am going to hell, I can't seem to make the man top for thE LIfE OF ME, Jaskier's not in this one :(, Monster porn, Other, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Porn, enjoy fuckers, geralt - Freeform, i mean its kinda non-con but, nevermind maybe it is non-con, oh this is filthy, okay, someone pls snipe me, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicLilly/pseuds/SapphicLilly
Summary: Geralt goes to a mission. He encounters a monster that is a little different.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Trapped In A Loop

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 am and you know what that means!! Bad decision making. As I said in the tags Jaskier is not in this one :'( This has been a longtime fantasy of mine so why not put the witcher in it. Enjoy my filthy fic.

Geralt woke up in the middle of the night. He turned his head and looked at the crackling fire close to him. Roach was sleeping a few feet away. They had been travelling for 8 hours now and he felt like they needed some time off to rest. He sat up with a groan and reached over his bag for some water. There was hardly enough for him but, he had to make do for now. He lied back down, trying to get as much rest as he could. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. He was given a mission to kill a monster. Standard stuff, nothing struck him out of the ordinary, it seemed like an easy case but, people were really scared of it. They warned him that the monster was not like others. Before they even started explaining, Geralt got up and said “how much?” the money was quite a hefty amount so he took off then and there.

He needed the money desperately. He didn’t care what it would take. After all, no monster ever stood up to be a challenge. Sure they could be difficult but he would always find a way to kill them. Nevertheless, he was restless. Not because, he was anxious about the monster but more about, what he would do with all the money he’d get afterwards. Probably he’d buy a better set of armor, and get his sword sharpened. Maybe spend some on some ale, he’ll decide along the way.

Morning came. The fire had put out long ago. He got up and looked over at Roach who was eating some of the nearby grass. Geralt prepped himself up and started getting dressed. The place wasn’t that far away from where they were. If he followed the map correctly the cave where that monster resided, should be a 2 hour distance. Once he got fully dressed he went over to Roach, took the brush from his bag and brushed her. They were in no hurry and Roach enjoyed getting brushed in the mornings.

Geralt liked Roach’s company. He would always talk to her, well one reason would be to try and keep him from going mad but, he really felt like she could understand him. As strange as that sounds. Roach snorted when Geralt eventually stopped brushing her. And he laughed to himself “Come on, I’ll brush you more later I promise,” he told her. She snorted again moving her head to the side. Geralt knew how grumpy she got after a good brushing. She could stay there and be brushed for hours if his hands didn’t get tired.

It was early in the morning but they should get going if they want to make it in town by tomorrow. He gathered all his stuff, placed them on roach and headed off. They told him that the monster resided in a cave, deep in the ground. He sighed just a little bit. The townspeople were quite wary of this thing. Usually he’d brush it off, people get wary and scared easily after all. But this mission just made him feel a little paranoid. They passed through many paths, Geralt’s most enjoyable part about these missions were the long horse rides.

It was so calming. Just watching the tree branches gently bend and their leaves fluttering as the wind passes through them. He watched as the little animals of the forest walked around him, deers, rabbits and foxes, all running around the forest. He liked the silence, but the woods weren’t all that silent after all. The birds, the little creatures all made the forest a merrier place.

Eventually he saw the cave from afar. He thought best of leaving Roach just a little far back. Who knows what might happen if that thing manages to come out. But he had confidence in his abilities. There’s no way that creature would come out of that cave alive. He tied Roach to a tree, he took a handkerchief he had in his bag and tried to find a thick looking branch to use as a torch. Once he lit it on fire, he stood outside the cave. He took one deep breath and headed into it. Once in, the cave appeared to be narrowing the deeper he got. Spider webs and bats covered its surroundings. Geralt kept marching on; he was determined to get what he was promised.

He started to feel all the more paranoid when the cave narrowed to the point where he had to walk sideways through the stone walls. He could see a faint light coming from the other side that got more and more vibrant as he got closer. When he got out of there, he dusted himself and looked around him. This was…the center of the cave. It wasn’t as dark as the rest of it. He looked upwards to where the light was coming. At the top of this cave there was a small hole, illuminating what seemed to be a temple of some sorts. It had a huge stone door and a pathway that led to it. Geralt looked on one side of this pathway and saw a huge dark gap. A certain death if he doesn’t mind his step. Again he continued onwards.

When he reached the stone door, he placed all his strength to push it open. He gritted his teeth and groaned when finally he managed to make an opening for him to fit right through. The door closed slowly behind him, as soon as he entered. The halls of this temple were dimly lit by torches that were hung upon on the walls. What on earth was living in this place? He tried to focus on any sound that could be heard but, nothing. No sound at all, which was strange because his ears could have easily picked even the faintest of sounds.

This didn’t put his paranoia at ease. He passed through many halls until he saw a large opening. _If the monster was anywhere, it should be here,_ he thought. He walked into the big room shining his torch on wherever he went but, nothing again. A drop of sweat fell from his forehead. He put his finger to it and looked upon the transparent liquid. It didn’t feel right. There was something wrong. Another drop fell on his palm this time and that was the cherry on top. Geralt realized that the monster wasn’t in this room but on the top of it. As soon as he raised his head to look up, a giant creature fell in front of him.

It was massive. Just as Geralt thought of slashing his sword to one of its oncoming tentacles, he was viciously grabbed by another one, from his leg. The creature brought him upside down, making him lose grip of his sword and torch and letting them fall on the ground. “Fuck,” this was going to be difficult. Geralt struggled in the monster’s grip, when another set of tentacles wrapped themselves around Geralt’s arms, tying them tight to his back. He groaned and screamed at it, trying to free himself from his binds but, it was futile.

The creature’s mouth opened revealing rows and rows of sharp teeth. It was now clear why people were scared of this thing. He tried to kick it on one of its tentacles until he felt them slightly rubbing themselves on his thighs. They made their way inside the fabric of his pants and Geralt couldn’t help but struggle to keep them away. What did it want? But just as the question popped up his head, the answer soon followed. The monster’s tentacle rubbed on Geralt’s crotch, making him grit his teeth. He looked at the creature as it opened his mouth again growling at him, almost purr-like.

Oh no. This is why everyone was wary about it. “Fuck-” he was cut off when another tentacle, wrapped itself around his face, covering his mouth. The tentacle inside his pants was now directly touching Geralt’s crotch. Geralt knocked his head back and shivered. _This couldn’t be happening._ Before even realizing, his pants were slowly dragged down, revealing his bare naked body to the monster. The creature brought Geralt back to the ground, its grip not loosening in the slightest.

It laid Geralt on his stomach and spread his legs apart, making him scream through his gag. The monster inched closer; Geralt tried to twist his head and look behind him but, was stopped when he felt the creature’s tongue circle his entrance. He felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. He didn’t want this. _Fuck._ He struggled yet again, muffled groans escaping him. His eyes wide opened when he felt the creature’s tongue nudge into him. He tried to move his hips, resisting what this damn thing was trying to do. But the tentacles around his thighs stilled him in place, letting it dive its tongue, right into the Witcher’s entrance. He arched his back, eyes shut almost painfully so.

Geralt felt frozen, he had never been more scared in his life. He buried his face onto the ground, his voice starting to break into cries of help. The monster’s tongue explored his insides with every thrust. Geralt shivered when the creature hit his prostate. It released the tentacle from his mouth, a string of saliva following it and dropping on Geralt’s chin. He took deep sharp inhales, his freedom of speech fell to a halt when the tentacle previously wrapped on the Witcher’s mouth, now prodded itself into him. He tried to close his mouth shut as tight as he could, turning his head to the side and forbidding it from taking the last shred of his dignity. The monster growled at Geralt’s defiance and thrust its tongue with a sharp movement, hitting his prostate once again, making him scream in the process. The monster then took that opportunity, to shove its tentacle in the Witcher’s now gaping mouth.

Geralt wanted to bite it off. But its length was spreading his mouth to ungodly levels. He could hardly breathe. The creature removed its tongue from the Witcher’s bottom. The tentacles that were wrapped on his thighs were slowly making their way up his stomach. He shivered at the feeling of one of them rubbing against his chest. It felt extremely hot against his skin. Was it getting close? Oh god no. The tentacle was slowly bringing itself down his throat. His gag reflex kicked in and tears started rolling down his eyes.

The monster then turned Geralt to his back bringing him closer to it. The tentacles spread Geralt’s thighs once more. Now, he could fully see what this creature was doing to him. He noticed that the monster was emitting some kind of gas, it was too faint to smell but he could see it as it exited the monster’s mouth. He started feeling a little lightheaded. His thoughts became more and more inconcise. Geralt laid his head back down, his eyes felt heavy, as his body eased into the creature’s advances. He should fight back, he should resist this but, he had no strength in him to defy it. Was that…thing he was emitting that was making him…?

His mind was blank. Geralt’s body relaxed completely as the monster rubbed itself all over him. The creature now lying on top of him released his mouth from its tentacle and replaced it with his tongue. Geralt had completely lost it. His eyes rolled back and his mouth hanged open letting the creature’s tongue violate him as it pleased. He felt its dick nudge against his entrance, Geralt’s mind was going off but his body was not as responsive. He let the creature enter him with no struggle. Geralt moaned when it brought itself, all the way to the Witcher’s very brim. “Wait…Wait please,” He begged. “Don’t move just yet pleas-” but it paid no attention to his words. It pulled out and with a quick movement and brought itself back in, the sound of their thighs slapping now echoing in his ears. Geralt’s eyes shot wide open, his dick twitching in response. The creature moved slowly, a small hiss escaping him. It was rubbing its body to Geralt’s now raging erection.

The monster grabbed Geralt’s leather shirt and ripped it apart. Diving on one of his nipples, pinching, licking and biting them, the witcher moaned and arched his back to the creature’s mouth. He needed more. This wasn’t enough. The monster’s pace quickened, Geralt felt it coming closer, to its release. It took one of its hands and tightly wrapped it on the base of his dick, not letting him reach climax.

Geralt’s eyes prickled with tears yet again and in no time they ran down his cheeks. It was getting painful. The creature’s tongue delved back into his mouth, Geralt moaned deep into the kiss. He rocked his head backwards, when the monster was hitting his prostate ruthlessly with every thrust. He was so close. His tongue rolled out, as the creature finally jerked of his cock, making the witcher cry out from the overstimulation. With a few more thrusts the monster came inside the witcher, staying inside him while Geralt’s ass tightened around its dick.

He lied there, still trying to regain his composure, his chest rising and falling back down with every breath. His hair now stuck to his sweaty cheeks. When he opened his eyes and felt the monster’s grip loosen on his arms. He pushed it from him and ran over to his sword, but within arm’s reach, he groaned as he was dragged back again by the monster. The monster pulled Geralt to his knees and inched closer to him.

“No, please. No more I beg of you..,” he pleaded. It tilted its head to the side, mocking the Witcher’s begging. Geralt grit his teeth, when his eyes fell down to the creature’s erection. The air around him was getting thicker, it got harder and harder to breathe. Whatever this creature was emitting it was now becoming more intense. Geralt gasped as the creature grabbed his hair and brought his face to its dick. Without hesitating, it thrust its hips into the Witcher’s mouth, fucking into him relentlessly.

Geralt gagged and tried to push it away, as its tentacles, rubbed on Geralt’s entrance. The monster held Geralt’s hair in a tight grip, sending shivers down his spine. This was so humiliating but…there was no one watching him do this. There was nobody there to judge him for this. Geralt grabbed the monster’s dick and moved his mouth on his own. The monster stopped moving, watching the Witcher deepthroat him on his own. It was quite the sight. Whatever was holding Geralt before, any morals, any dignity was now completely gone.

He couldn’t think of anything else at this moment. He grabbed its tentacle and pushed it inside of him. Encouraging it, to defile him, to use him for his liking. Geralt whined on the monster’s dick when he got no response from it and pushed his hips back to try and get some friction. But it waited no more, before thrusting into the Witcher’s ass. Geralt moaned almost like a hum, sending a wave of vibrations against its bulge. Its hips started moving again, fucking his throat relentlessly. Geralt pinched and grabbed one of his nipples while his other hand jerked off his cock. His moaning made him sound all the more desperate.

He felt its tentacle get warmer and thicker inside his ass. They were both getting close. The monster’s pace quickened. Geralt’s orgasm was building up again. God it felt so wonderful. He looked up to the monster and that was it. It pushed itself all the way in, releasing all its semen down the Witcher’s throat. It was so much that it poured out his mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head and he stayed there for a few seconds before the creature pushed out of him and he fell down to his stomach. His face hit the floor. He felt paralyzed.

He looked at his sword again, but making no effort to think of escaping. The monster turned him to his back and Geralt’s eyes panned down to its bulge.

The day was going to be much longer than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback on my writing is always welcome!


End file.
